Super Duper Galaxy
by VisualZero
Summary: The Beyblade World Championships, as it turns out, houses a plethora of absolute insanity. Join each of the teams now in their wacky, over the top, psychotic and just plain random adventures as they battle to see who is the craziest of all. Parody of MM. Collab with FrostStarX!
1. Unleashing the Insanity

**Hey guys! Behold, the ultimate insanity that is about to be unleashed upon the world – a multichapter, multi-character, multitude of words arranged in such a way that will make you question the very thin strings of sanity that hold the earth together! At least, that's the desired effect.**

**My goal is to become a comedy writer so I'm going all out with this one – however, if you're expecting any level of sophistication present, then I suggest you GET OUT NOW! I am sophisticated as FUCK.**

**As I've said in the summary, the type of comedy will be over the top, completely nonsensical, psychotic, random and just plain wrong – BECAUSE THAT'S HOW WE DO IT ON THE INTERNETZ!**

**Whatever happens there will be an absolute minimum of Blading. Foolish children, who on EARTH watches the show for the little spinning tops? Muahahaha… Also, since every story needs a straight man, there will be SOME sane characters… Madoka, probably. Tsubasa… And maybe Nile and Zeo, all have a reasonable level of sanity. I'm promising nothing for the others.**

**Fianlly, I'm honoured to have the talents of my co-writer FrostStarX (I freakin' love her stories) workig along side me! Twice the crazy!**

**NOW! LET THE INSANITY BEGIN!**

**SOMEWHERE… _NOT_ IN AMERICA!**

A young boy of questionable age stepped outside, ready to embark on his journey. Friends and foes awaited as he took his very first steps into the world of Pokemon-

'Beyblade! This is Beyblade!' Masamune angrily corrected the narrator.

'Anyway – I am Masamune Kadoya and I am officially the new main character of this show! WARM TO ME IMMEDIATELY!'

**AT A STADIUM SOMEWHERE**

Ryo Hagane and Hikaru overlooked the two battles from a small booth.

'Hikaru… Are you sure about this?' Ryo asked the bluenette, who nodded gravely.

'I've made my decision. The Worf effect is getting to me. I guess I have no choice but to become an extra.'

'Well, if it makes you feel any better, I once used to be the most terrifying, badass, sexiest, most authentic and threatening anti-hero on the show. Now I've been demoted to comic relief…'

'Umm, Director?'

'AND I **LIKE **IT!' Ryo cried, leaping onto the table.

'Director, please put your clothes back on...' Hikaru sighed, holding up his jacket as he danced naked around the office.

**B-B-BATTLE!**

'B-B-B-BULL!'

'GO GET 'EM, EAGLE!'

'FOR THE LAST TIME, TSUBASA, MY NAME IS AQUILA! LOOK, IT SAYS SO RIGHT HERE ON THE BLADE! OH FOR THE LOVE OF-' Earth Eagle's sprite groaned to himself.

'EAGLE! AM I PAYING YOU TO KICK ASS OR NOT?'

'YOU'RE NOT PAYING ME AT ALL, CHEAPSKATE! Cheh, all Bladers are such idiots… Can't even read…'

In the other arena, Yuu was kicking the crap out of Teru. And I mean that quite literally.

'AND THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU NO GOOD GIRLY BOY, FOR THINKING YOU COULD STEAL MY SCREENTIME!'

'Ow – Yuu – please – stop – punching – me!' Teru gasped, struggling to pull away from the freakishly strong ten-year-old.

Meanwhile, Earth Virgo and Libra stood idly on the sidelines.

'Kick his ass, Yuu!' Libra cheered.

'My poor Master… I should probably do something…' Virgo muttered.

Luckily, Tsubasa rushed over to drag a kicking and screaming Yuu off of Teru.

'Yuu! What did I tell you about physically attacking people? IT'S NOT NICE!'

'He was asking for it, Tsubasa! He was trying to steal my screentime!'

'Oh come on, Yuu, after this episode Teru will never appear in this stupid show ever again.'

'That's what I told him!' Teru cried. 'I've accepted my fate as a background character and I really don't see what the problem is andOH GOD, PLEASE DON'T START PUNCHING ME AGAIN-'

Fortunately, Tsubasa managed to restrain Yuu as Teru hurriedly crawled off the stage.

'THAT'S IT, YUU! NO SUGAR FOR A WEEK!'

Yuu simply stared at the older boy. Stared and stared.

'Oh God…' Tsubasa braced himself, as Yuu took a deep breath.

**BACK WITH MASAMUNE**

'Damn everything! In all the time I spent training and Blading in an effort to become number one, I never managed to complete my education and therefore have absolutely no literacy ability! SCREW THIS! Whoever thought being able to read and write would ever be important?!' Masamune cried, studying the signposts for what seemed like the thousandth time. 'AHH! THE REST OF THE CAST HAS GOTTA BE AROUND HERE SOMEWHERE! PLEASE, JUST GIVE ME A SIGN!'

'AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Masamune glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the scream.

'Well, guess that's as good as sign as any! Let's go Zebstrika! We're about to meet our new understudies!'

**BACK AT THE STADIUM**

'-AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!-'

'OKAY, OKAY, YUU! I TAKE IT BACK – YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH SUGAR AS YOU WANT!' Tsubasa hastily tried to calm the younger boy.

'AAAAAA-Yep, that's more like it.' Yuu, now all smiles, jumped back onto the stage. 'Tsubasa thinks he can take away my sugar – YOU FORGOT WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH, FOOL!'

'I really worry for his sanity…' Tsubasa mumbled.

The audience began to cheer as both boys took out their launchers and began to count down.

'THAT'S RIGHT, BITCHES! SHOW YOUR APPRECIATION FOR PIMP MASTER YUU!' Yuu cried, waving to _his ladies_.

'Isn't he like, ten?' Aquila asked Tsubasa who nodded, holding his head in his hands.

'JEALOUS, TSUBASA? I BET I GET MORE TAIL IN A WEEK THAN YOU WILL IN A LIFETIME!'

'Seriously, that's a really disturbing image.' Aquila frowned.

'Just shut up and get ready to fight, okay?' Tsubasa sighed. 'Three! Two! One!… I refuse to say our ridiculous catchphrase!'

Oh, the two spinning tops clashed fiercely, crashing against each other with all their might. They managed to hold the crowd's attention for a whole TEN SECONDS, this time.

'LIBRA! USE FLAMEHROWER!'

'But I'm not a Pokemon-'

'I SAID DO IT! AND AIM FOR TSUBASA, WIPE THAT SMUG GRIN OFF HIS FACE!'

'Huh, when do I ever smile?' Tsubasa wondered, then rapidly ducked. 'CHRIST YUU, THE BLADES ARE SUPPOSED TO FIGHT EACH OTHER!'

'I CHANGED MY MIND! LIBRA! DESTROY EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!'

'Why that child is trusted with fire, I will never understand.' Aquila commented, before soaring into the sky and out of sight.

'Oh, thanks a lot, Eagle!'

'IT'S **AQUILA**!'

'Whatever…' Tsubasa looked on, as Libra and Yuu began tearing down the entire stadium. Blader DJ was first to die.

'B-but I'm supposed to appear in almost every episode! You can't kill me off!' He begged.

'Wanna bet?' Yuu laughed manically, as Libra finished him off.

Phoenix frowned.

'Hikaru, send a memo out regarding auditions for a new announcer,' He said, as he watched the stadium collapse in flames. 'Also, we should probably call the fire brigade or something...'

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

'Oh Pegasus! You were the love of my life! How can I live without you by my side? I HAVE NO WILL TO LIVE!' Gingka sobbed to himself, clutching his Pinky Pie plushie and shovelling Ben and Jerry's into his mouth.

'...He's been like this for almost a week now.' Madoka explained to Kenta, as they watched from the doorway.

'Wow, what a great role model.' Kenta said.

'I wish he wouldn't be so obvious about his crush on Pegasus... You can get arrested for that sort of thing, after all...' Madoka frowned. 'Oh well, there's no way I n handle this anymore. Gingka! Gingka, wanna go live with Hyoma for a few days?' She called out to the deranged teenager.

'Who the fuck is Hyoma?'

'...Umm... your best friends since child hood?'

'...No, I definitely do not remember anyone with that name. And anyway - WITHOUT PEGASUS MY LIFE IS EMPTY! I HAVE NO DESIRE TO EVER LEAVE THIS ROOM!'

'I'll buy you a candybar.'

'OOH! OKAY!'

**IN KOMA VILLAGE**

'So, you really think you can cure him?'

Hyoma glanced at Gingka who was slowly rocking back and orward ina catatonic trance, mumbling Pegasus... PEGASUS... over and over again.

'He seems perfectly fine to me.'

'Hyoma!'

'Alright... Hey, Gingka, how are you-JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!'

'I should have warned you, if you try to touch his horse teddy he bites.' Madoka sweatdropped as Hyoma rubbed his arm with the teethmarks.

'Okay... I think I have the answer. But it involves a dangerous journey to terrible place and there's a chance we may never make it out alive...' Hyoma warned, eyes darkening.

**IN EQUESTRIA**

'PEGASUS I DON'T BELIEVE IT IT'S REALLY YOU!' Gingka yelled, lunging for a blue pony with a rainbow coloured mane.

'GET OFF ME YOU FAG!' Dash grimaced, as Gingka began to lick her face.

'LICKING PEOPLE MEANS CLAIMING OWNERSHIP OF THEM! NOW YOU BELONG TO ME!'

'This is a dangerous and perilous place?' Madoka asked Hyoma, as pink ponies frolicked behind them aginst a backdrop of pink clouds and sunshine.

'Don't judge a book by its cover Madoka. Ponies are seriou business. Especially that one. Do not trust that little fucker over there.' Hyoma hissed, pointing to an adorable yellow pony who blinked her innocent green eyes at them.

'Awwh, but she's so cute!' Madoka cooed, stroking her mane. She turned back to Hyoma, not noticing the yellow pony setting fire to Kenta's t-shirt.

'All hail Lord Smooze...' She hissed, slinking away.

'HELP ME I AM ON FIRE!'

'PEGASUS WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME?'

'And I was hoping for an easy day...' Madoka sighed.

**BACK THE THE BEY STADIUM**

'What the heck is this massive queue for?' Masamune wondered at the line of people.

'Auditions for Beyblade Metal Masters.' A guy near him explained.

'What? No way! This is what I'm here for! No way am I lining up here all day!' He cried, barging his way to the front.

Ryo, Hikaru, Tsubasa and Yuu were sitting at a desk as the boy standing in front of them finished his audition.

'What the hell, guys? Why does nobody realize I'M supposed to be the main character of this freaking show!'

'Do you mind? I'd like toget these auditions over with so I can go home...' Tsubasa sighed to himself. 'Take a nice long bath and maybe catch the latest episode of the X Factor...'

'WHAT THE-' Masamune found himself ushered off stage as another man flounced in, wearing what could only be described as a 'chicken suit' - a long red trench coat with black feathered collar and silly looking red mask.

'It says on your resume you were a member of the cast of Bakugan Battle Brawlers.' Phoenix said, looking over it. 'Nice mask, by the way. Alright, go ahead.'

'Thank you, my name is Spectra Phantom and I'll be auditioning for the role of Blader DJ.' He threw back his head and began to sing:

(To the tune of the english beyblade theme song)

'BEYBLADE BEYBLADE SEX IN TIGHTS

GINGKA'S A BRONY

AND HE LOVES MY LITTLE PONY

MASAMUNE

HAS A TINY DICK

GAYBLADE GAYBLADE JACK'S A FAG

WOULD YOU LOOK AT TSUBASA'S ASS

WANG HU ZHONG ARE COMMIES

SO ARE LOVUSHKA

NOT THAT MADOKA'D MIND

SHE WANTS TO FUCK THE NERD

RYUUGA'S CRAZY

I LOVE SOPHIE

GAYBLADE GAYBLADE THIS IS IT

ZEO'S HAVING

A MAJOR FIT

'CAUSE TOBY'S CHOSE MASAMUNE OVER HIM'

'Well that was... interesting.' Hikaru sared at him as he bowed.

'Bravo! Five stars! I liked the bit about Masamune having a tiny dick!' Phoenix applauded.

'It says on your resume you weren't born on this planet... what's that supposed to mean?' Tsubasa asked.

'TSUBASA! MORE CANDY! NOW!' Yuu cried, having finished his fiftieth box of Pocky that day.

'THAT IS IT!' Masamune glowered, irate. 'I HAVE HAD IT! I HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT DISRESPECTED SINCE THIS STUPID CHAPTER BEGAN AND - DON'T YOU DARE CUTSCENE RIGHT NOW I WILL KILL YOU-'

**EQUESTRIAAA~**

'And what did we learn today Gingka?' Hyoma asked.

'That latching onto a crazy lezzie pony with a temper will only result in getting the crap kicked out of me. And my nuts.' Gingka sighed, clutching his pants.

'I really hope Kenta's okay. We probably shouldn't have left him in all that chaos.' Madoka said as they walked away from a burning inferno of screaming ponies and blazing fire.

'ALL HAIL LORD SMOOZE!' Fluttershy laughed manically as everything burned to the ground.

'Don't be to hard on yourself Madoka, at least we saved the main character - GINGKA WHAT IS THAT!'

Gingka tried to hide a struggling sack behind him and looked innocently at his friends.

'It is DEFINITELY NOT the crazy lezzie pony bound and gagged!'

'Oh for goodness sake Gingka...' Madoka sighed, slapping her face with her hand.

'YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF I DON'T HAVE PEGASUS IN MY LIFE IT WOULD BE LIKE LIVING WITHOUT A SOUL!' Gingka defended himself.

'Y'know, you could always just buy a new Bey at ToysRUs. They're only like ten dollars.' Hyoma said.

'No, I have a good feeling about this one.' Gingka grinned as the bag continued to rock with fury and Rainbow Dah made plans to kill the crazy brony the minute she managed to get free.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yeah, I have no idea...**

**Pretty much just went to shit bout half way through...**

**Oh well, review please :)**

**Over to you, Frost! :)**


	2. Surrounded by Idiots

**Chapter Two! Courtesy of Frost! You guys will love it, it's absolutely hilarious. I'm still laughing XDD**

**SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN…**

****"Please, PLEASE! Tell me my fortune!" Sora begged the fortune teller who turns out to be Ryutaro.

Ryutaro stared at his orb thing that he stole from the museum. "I see…You're going to try out the Ultimate Ironing Championship!"

"Huh? What kind of shit is that? I don't want to do that!"

"DAMMIT I SAID YOUR'RE GOING TO TRY OUT THE ULTIMATE IRONING CHAMPIONSHIP! MY FORTUNES DO NOT LIE, MORTAL SOUL!"

**SOMEWHERE IN INDIA…**

"WE NEED MORE ROLES! WE DESERVE TO BE AS POPULAR AS THOSE BASTARDS WHO THE TV SHOW AND FANS LOVE MORE!" shouted Sahlan.

"Even the creator of this show loves them more. WE DON'T EVEN COME BACK IN METAL FURY!" Vridick whimpered.

"Are there any fanfics about us?" Aniel said in a low tone. That created silence for a few seconds…

"YOU KNOW WHAT, FUCK THIS! WE ARE GOING TO RULE THIS SHOW! WE WILL BE GODS OF PROSPERITY AND THE WHOLE GAYBLADE SERIES!"

"It's beyblade…" Aniel muttered.

"I SAID GAYBLADE, DAMMIT! NOW STOP INTURUPTING ME!"

Aniel and Vridick exchange glances.

"Now, where was I? …Oh, yeah! WE WILL BE RESPECTED AND HAVE MORE FANGIRLS THAN ANYONE! NOW, LET'S GO TO WORLD DOMINATION!"

"How are we going to that?" Vridick asked.

"I'm glad you asked, dick."

"Um…It's Vridi-"

"I have this special someone in mind that can help us…"

**SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE…**

(Barney song~) 'I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME. WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU. WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?'

Julian slammed down his morning newspaper. "What the hell is that?!"

"Its Wales's radio," Sophie sighed, fixing herself some tea. "He's depressed because was dumped by a delivery woman this morning."

"Depressed or not, TELL HIM TO TURN OFF THAT SHITTY SONG!"

'WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A-'

"OR I WILL!"

Sophie made an exaggerated sigh, slamming her tea on the table and stomped upstairs.

"WALES, JULIAN SAID TO TURN THIS MUSIC OFF OR HE WILL!"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! I CAN FINALLY BE LOVED!"

"TURN THIS DAMN MUSIC OFF OR I WILL TAKE AWAY YOUR RONALD MCDONALD PLUSH!"

"NOOOO!"

**EQUESTRIA**

"ALL HAIL LORD SMOOZE!" Fluttershy shouted with a manical laugh.

"This is getting out of hand," Madoka sighed. "Let's get out of here."

And right after she said that, a pink figure jumped right in front of her.

"YOU WON'T LEAVE UNTIL WE AAAAAAAALL BUNDLE!" It was Pinkypie…with foam in her mouth.

Hyoma and Madoka took a step back.

**AMERICA…**

"GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES, JACK!" Zeo shouted, beating on Jack's door to his room, naked.

"If you want them, you must come in here!" Jack called back.

"OH GOD, JACK, NO."

"Why not? Do you want your clothes?"

"I know EXACTLY what you're going to do when I come in there!"

"Actually, no one knows what I would do."

"Well, I don't want to know! Give me my fucking clothes, Jack!"

"There in heeere! If you want them then you must come in here and take them!"

"DAMMIT JACK! I'LL FUCKING SEND YOU TO HELL!"

"If you want to do that, then you must come in here!"

"GAAAAH!"

Zeo paused when he saw Damian staring at him in surprise, dropping a box full of who-knows-what.

"Oh! Damian, is that you? Can you please tell Zeo to come in here and get his clothes, mmkay?"

**IN THE ICE KINGDOM…**

"WHY AM I HERE?!" Sora wailed in misery while ironing some random person's clothes on top of an ice mountain.

-POOF- "Because it's your destiny," said Ryutaro.

"WHAT THE-?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!"

"Because I'm better than you, now shut up and iron!"

"I don't want to do this!" Sora wailed. "Is there something else I can do?"

"You can always dress up as Barney and molest children."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, you asked."

There were footsteps coming up towards the top of the mountain. Sora and Ryutaro turned and saw The Ice King.

"What is all the rec- Ooh! A little boy! Let me go and change some clothes!" The Ice King left.

Ryutaro turned to the frowning Sora and pat him on the back.

"My fortune tells me that you won't be a virgin for the next 15 mins…"

**BACK IN EUROPE…**

"Finally, peace and quiet…Hey, what's on channel 24?" Julian asked Sophie as she sipped on her tea.

"Communists in training."

"Those bastards even has their own show. Why can't we ever have our own TV program?!"

"Wales."

"Oh yeah…"

'LOVE ME, LOVE ME, SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME. FOOL ME, FOOL ME, OH HOW YOU DO ME-'

"WHAT THE HeLL?! JUSTIN BIEBER?!" Julian jumped from his chair. "Sophie, smash his radio!"

"NO! YOU CRAZY, MENOPAUSE WOMAN! NOOO!"

**Remember to review :)**


	3. A-Completely-Unexpected-Announcement

'I have an idea.' Phoenix announced, eyes flashing brilliantly.

'Oh God...' Hikaru sighed, mind immediately racing to the worst case scenario. 'Director, no offence but whatever it is it's probably going to put someone's life on the line - you nearly killed your own son JUST to see if he was good enough to play with spinning tops, I mean-'

'HIKARU WHO IS HOLDING THE TALKING STICK, YOU OR I?'

Hikaru silently glared at the tree branch Phoenix had one day plucked from a tree outside and christened the 'Talking Stick'.

'You are...' She mumbled.

'Exactly. Now. My idea is that we have a GIANT competition to see, wait for it, which country IS THE MOST SUPREMELY TALENTED AT BEYBLADE! It's absolute genius, isn't it? I bet it will attract worldwide attention - go send everyone a Facebook invite.'

**BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS AKA WHICH COUNTRY HAS FAR TOO MUCH TIME ON ITS HANDS AND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN PLAY WITH SPINNING TOPS**

'Is it time for my cameo?' Tetsuya asked, ruffling his hair.

'Remember me? I exist and I'm really pretty!' Teru said, still not entirely sure why he was a member of the cast.

'Beyblade is for loser. I wanna go do something manly. LIKE ICE HOCKEY!' Tobio said, rushing off to buy a mouth guard.

**IN THE ICE KINGDOM**

'SORA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?' Ryutaro asked, catching Sora offguard as he checked his phone.

'Jesus, Ryutaro, calm it, I'm just checking Twitter.'

'THE FUTURE IRONING CHAMPION HAS NO TIME FOR SUCH JUVENILE ACTIVITIES!'

'But there's a Beyblade Tournament being held-'

'YOUR DESTINY HAS ALREADY BEEN DECIDED YOU WILL BE AN IRONING MASTER DAMMIT-'

'I'M BAAAACK~ WHO'S READY FOR PARTY TIME?' The Ice King cried, wearing an outfit not unlike Jack's, minus the pants.

'...Oh man. I can't unsee that.' Sora grimaced.

'WHY AREN'T YOU IRONING? IRON DAMMIT IRON!'

'Would this by chance have anything to do with unfufilled childhood dreams?' Sora tenderly asked Ryutaro.

'I always wanted to be an eco warrior.' Ryutaro admitted, sitting down and beginning to cry quietly to himself.

**IN AMERICA**

Zeo strolled along the corriors of the hospital, thinking solemnly to himself.

Toby. The boy was on his mind 24/7.

He was his rock, his reason for living... whenever he got upset Toby always knew exactly what to say and how to make him smile again. Toby was a boy unlike any other...

_Flashback_

'ZEO! ZEO ZEO ZEO! TODAY IS GONNA BE THE BEST DAY EVER I DUNNO WHY I JUST WOKE UP THIS MORNING THINKING OH MY GOD IT'S THE BEST DAY EVER BUT EVERY DAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER I LOVE LIFE HEY YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING I WAS PLAYING THE RECORDER THE OTHER DAY RIGHT AND I NOTICED EVERY SINGLE SONG HAD LOADS OF Bs AND Gs BUT BARELY EVER HAD As SO I JUST STARTED PLAYING LOADS OF RANDOM As BECAUSE I FELT REALLY BAD THAT KIND OF THING JUST ISN'T RIGHT Y'KNOW HEY ZEO ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING ZEO ZEO ZEO I'M JUST GOING TO KEEP MAKING NOISE UNTIL YOU LISTEN TO ME-'

_End Flashback_

Oh how Zeo missed that cheerful grin. He almost regretted pushing Toby off that building. ( he had a slight problem with talking - as in, he never stopped) But now Toby lay frail and fragile in a hospital bed and their other best friend, Masamune, had ran off to play with _spinning tops_.

Nothing made Zeo angrier. How could he. How could he abandon them like this? Oh well. He'd be the one there for Toby, there to help him through this hard time.

He opened the door to Toby's room and slowly walked in, concern welling up in his heart when he saw him lying there looking smaller than ever.

Toby glanced up, his face lighting up when he saw Zeo, then slowly turning to shock.

'ZEO WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU WEARING ANYTHING?'

'Calm down man, Jack stole all my clothes.'

'SO YOU'VE JUST BEEN WALKING AROUND NAKED? THAT'S NOT NORMAL!'

Suddenly a policeman ran in, spotted Zeo and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

'I'VE FOUND THE LITTLE SCUMBAG! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR SCARRING SMALL CHILDREN!' The policeman cried, lunging for Zeo.

**AT THE BEY STADIUM**

'So how was Equestria?' Hikaru asked.

'Oh it was great. Just great...' Madoka said, her eye now twitching every few seconds. She still had nightmares about that yellow pony and Lord Smooze and bunny bonfires.

'WE BROUGHT PRESENTS FOR EVERYONE!' Gingka announced, still clutching Rainbow Dash in a tight grasp.

'Oh! Cupcakes!' Yuu squealed, reaching for one.

'I wouldn't eat that if I were you.' Madoka warned, remembering the evil glint in Pinky Pie's eye whe she'd given them to them as a 'goodbye present'. Too late. Yuu had already eaten all twelve.

'They taste all meaty. Weird...' Yuu frowned.

'Where's Hyoma?' Hikaru asked.

'Oh him? We kind of offered him as a sacrifice to Lord Smooze in return for our freedom.' Madoka explained.

'...That's terrible!'

'Not really. I doubt anyone will notice. Gingk's completely forgotten about him already. Hey Gingka, do you miss Hyoma?'

'I have no idea who you're talking about. HEY I JUST DISCOVERED I CAN LICK MY NOSE WITH MY TONGUE!'

'...See?'

'I guess.'

'So what did we miss?' Madoka asked.

'Not much. Oh yeah, there's gonna be a World Beyblade Championships.' Hikaru remembered.

Madoka burst out laughing.

'That's the stuidest thing I ever heard! Only a total LOSER will want anything to do with that!'

'DID YOU SAY BEYBLADE I HEARD BEYBLADE!' Gingka suddenly stopped rubbing Rainbow Dash's belly and started jumping up and down. 'What's Yugi doing over there?'

Everyone turned to look at Masamune.

'Oh yeah, NOW you notice me! I'm only a MAIN CHARACTER but WHATEVER.' He growled, going back to playing Pokemon Black 2.

'I actually have no idea who he is. He's just been hanging around us for the past few days and will not leave.' Tsubasa shrugged.

'I suggested killing him.' Yuu chirped.

'And then I told you killing people is bad, didn't I Yuu?' Tsubasa reminded him.

'Yeah, yeah...'

'As if Yuu would actually kill anyone!' Madoka shook her head.

'Yeah so, Blader DJ's dead.' Hikaru announced.

'Can I just ask who the heck those guys are?' Gingka suddenly said.

'Who?' Hikaru asked looking to where he was pointing.

'There, on the ceiling. The chick and the little midget dude who've been watching us this whole time.'

Mei Mei and Chi Yun leapt down from the ceiling and began to back towards the door.

'Foolish mortals, now all your secrets are belong to us!' They hissed, slinking away.

'Damn communists.' Tsubasa growled.

'So about this Beyblade world championships...' Hikaru began.

'Oh goodie. Because God forbid we go a whole sentance without bringing up spinnng tops.' Tsubasa said sarcastically.

'Well, Gingka's already qualified as a member of Team Japan seeing as the animators can't be arsed to draw a whole battle scene with him only a few episodes in. However, the rest of you are going to have to battle for screentime.'

'May as well go fix my hair.' Tsubasa sighed, walking away.

'Yeah, about the qualifiers,' Yuu said. 'I'm gonna need a few extra seats for all my bitches.'

'YUU! WE LOVE YOU WAY MORE THAN THAT SMELLY TSUBASA!' A crowd of girls cheered.

'And wind. My bitches need wind.'

'What about me? I deserve at least a whole chapter to myself to show off my awesome skills!' Masamune suddenly yelled getting up from his seat.

'Well I guess that's my life planned out for the next few chapters.' Madoka sighed. 'I'm gonna go stock up on painkillers.'

'RAINBOW DASH LET'S GO PLAY CONNECT FOUR!' Gingka yelled, racing off with his new best friend.

'No wonder he has a place automatically reserved for him on the team. I wonder, is a requirement of a blader to be absolutely insane?' Hikaru asked Yuu.

''Vegetables killed my parents,' Yuu said, answering her question indirectly.

**SOMEWHERE IN EUROPE**

'I WILL NEVER LOVE AGAIN! I AM NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM!' Wales wailed, slamming the door shut as Sophie sighed and walked downstairs.

'I think we should try to reach out to him.'

'Hell no, Elle's about to announce who is Britain's Next Top Model.' Julian waved her away.

'HEY WALES! WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A COMPETITION TO SEE WHO IS THE MOST POWERFUL BLADER IN THE WHOLE WORLD?'

'I TOLD YOU I'M NEVER LEAVING THIS ROOM AGAIN AND NOTHING ON THIS EARTH COULD MAKE ME.'

'...I'll let you touch one of my breast-'

'OOH OKAY!' Wales was literally at Sophie's side within two seconds. '...You're not actually going to let me touch your breast, are you...' He asked her stony-faced expression.

'Of course not, you creep. Anyway, go find your Bey; we hav to start training right away.'

**I PROMISE THE HUMOUR WILL BE BETTER WHEN I NEXT UPDATE**

**I just needed to tie a few things together...**


End file.
